Outsider Chronicles: Becoming More than Zero
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Being reborn can be a pain in the ass as any Outsider can tell you. However, at least most are born as their own person. I wasn't so lucky and now I have to put up with being one of the gloomiest characters in the Anime equivalent of Twilight. Fuck that, I'm my own man!
1. Chapter 1

Outsider Chronicles: Becoming More than Zero

Being reborn can be a pain in the ass as any Outsider can tell you. However, at least most are born as their own person. I wasn't so lucky and now I have to put up with being one of the gloomiest characters in the Anime equivalent of Twilight. Fuck that, I'm my own man!

 **And heres another Outsider Chronicle, this time of a person reborn as Zero from Vampire Knight as opposed to an OC. Do not expect him to be the same as he is in canon. I'm also going to use this story to develop some more of the Outsiders abilities to fuck with the worlds they end up, beyond just drawing worlds together before they're even born. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Waking up in a body that isn't your own is extremely disconcerting. Actually, that's probably inaccurate. Waking up with memories that aren't your own is fucking weird. I'm still not entirely sure which way around it happened because one set of memories ended with a bright pair of headlamps and a blast of intense pain, while the other ended with going to bed with his twin brother and now both sets were perfectly meshed. It didn't really help that those new (Or maybe old) memories included a pretty bleak picture of my own (or is that Zeros?) future of being a gloomy, mopey bastard pining over a girl and feeling sorry for himself...er, myself.

"This is going to give me a headache," I muttered, rubbing my head as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

The door to the bathroom opened at that moment, emitting my sleepy looking brother, clutching a large, stuffed dog.

"Zero? Are you OK?" he asked.

I looked over at the sickly boy and momentarily saw the person he'd one day, a jealous, bitter person willing to sell out his family for the smallest amount of attention. I mentally made a vow to do all I could to prevent that particular future from coming to pass.

"Yeah, just a headache," I replied, "Come one, let's go back to bed."

I took my brothers hand and gently lead him back to bed.

* * *

ARRR, this is so damn frustrating! It had been a few months since I'd woken up as Zero (Or was it that Zero had woken up as me?) and I'd largely got used to being a six year old boy rather than the 20 year old I'd been before being hit by a bus and I'd finally stopped trying to figure out if I was Zero with the memories of my past self or my past self in Zero's body because it kept giving me migraines. However, that's not what was frustrating me. Oh no, that was my parents.

No matter what I tried, they always managed to push Ichiru to the side and focus on me. The thing is, I don't think they noticed they were doing it which was part of the reason it was so damn frustrating. To make matters worse, I think I was actually making the issue with Ichiru worse. I could see it in his eyes, the hurt from being ignored slowly turning to resentment. In the end, I decided that I was doing more harm than good and threw myself into training with Toga, determined that the best way to at least try to prevent the death of my parents. I wasn't kidding myself that I'd be able to beat a Pureblood Vampire on my own, but I hoped that I'd at least be able to help my parents against her and maybe stop them from dieing. I wasn't confident of that though after I attempted to change an event and failed.

It was when the Level E vampire that used to be my teacher attacked, leading to Toga losing an eye. Unlike with Zero in canon, I took the Hunters advice and ran for it, only to trip over a broken chair, leaving me helpless and leading to Toga losing his eyes after protecting me. Makes me wonder if its even worth trying to alter the future, although that doesn't mean I'm not going to try. After all, I had no idea as to exactly how the whole being reborn thing worked. It could be that no matter what I did, the events of the actual Canon would occur, or it could be that certain events, like Toga losing an eye can't be changed at all.

One things for sure though, if I couldn't stop Toga's loss of an eye, I probably also couldn't stop the death of my parents. Not a happy thought, but at least I'm forewarned I suppose. Despite my pessimism, I didn't stop doing everything I could to counteract the future, from stepping up my training to the point where I nearly put myself in hospital. After that debacle my Parents, Toga and Ichiru read me the riot act and forced me to cut back on the training.

Not that it stopped me from from doing all I could to prevent the future by spending as much time as I could with Ichiru and trying to show him that he did have family.

Unfortunately, it didn't work and Ichiro was getting more and more distant with every passing day. For seven years this continued, with me only improving my skills and Ichiro getting further and further away. He tried to hide it, but with my future knowledge, it was only to obvious to me. I could see the resentment in his eyes whenever he looked at our parents and the jealousy whenever he looked at me. He never looked directly into my eyes any more, but that didn't stop me from seeing through his facade. I'd long since resigned myself to the fact that I wouldn't be able to stop what was coming, but that didn't mean I had given up hope.

* * *

Alas it was not to be (and doesn't that make me sound pretentious) and now I found myself stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at the bloodbath at the bottom of the stairs where both of my parents lay with their throats torn out and the white haired woman stood over them, covered in blood. She looked up at me with glowing, red eyes and smiled, before vanishing and grabbing me from behind.

"You should be honoured boy," she said, "Not many have the honour of feeling a Purebloods fangs."

Before I could do anything, I felt the sharp pain of her fangs and the strange sensation of her drawing the blood from my body. After a few seconds, she released me and let me fall, before vanishing. I looked up from my position on the floor, just in time to see Hio vanish out the door with Ichiro. I pushed myself to my knees and leant against the wall, pressing a hand to the bite marks on my neck.

"Jeez, whats the good of future knowledge if you can't change anything," I muttered, "Awe well, I guess I can only keep trying."

I gently probed the bite marks as they throbbed dully as I looked down at my parents corpses.

"Sorry guys, I did my best," I muttered, before hissing as the bite began to burn, "Ow, what the..?"

I gasped as the burn began to become more pronounced and spread, until my whole body was burning.

"W-what the hell is happening?" I gasped as I fell to the side, curling up in an attempt to lessen the pain.

I knew that turning into a Vampire would likely be painful, but I thought it would take more time than this! I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees and slowly over to the mirror on the wall. I fell down in front of the mirror and looked at my reflection, watching as my eyes slowly changed from lavender to blood red and my hair turned black. I opened my mouth and watched as my canines extended and morphed into fangs.

"Whats happening to me," I whispered, before my vision went black and I passed out.

* * *

When I next opened my eyes, it was to find myself standing in a perfectly circular chamber with a large number of mirrors and screens of various shapes and sizes covering the walls, each showing a different scene. In the center of the chamber was a swivel chair surrounded by keyboards and control panels, each of which was connected to an arm that allowed it to be moved.

Lounging in the chair, fast asleep with a string of drool leaking from his mouth was a man with short, brown hair that looked like it hadn't seen a brush in weeks, a five day beard, pale skin and a pair of square, black framed glasses that had fallen crooked. He was wearing tired looking jeans and a tatty shirt that had once been white, but had long since turned grey from to many washings.

I hesitated for a moment, before deciding that there was no point in standing around all day, so I walked over to the sleeping man and gently shook his shoulder. He snorted and tried to roll over, only to fall of his chair with a crash, before shooting to his feet with his glasses on upside down.

"I'm up, I'm up!" he shouted, "I wasn't sleeping on the job, honest!"

His accent placed his nationality as british and his awakening showed his eyes to be green.

"Wait, you're not the boss," said the man as he spotted me, "How did you get here?"

"I have no idea," I said, "The last thing I remember is passing out from bloodloss and then I woke up here."

"Really?" asked the man, "Huh, you're early."

"Early?" I asked, confused, "What do you mean early?"

"Well, normally Outsiders like you only show up here after some kind of intense character development moment or near death experience," I said, "You're not scheduled for another 10 chapters at least!"

I blinked, not entirely sure what to make of that statement.

"Who are you?" I asked, deciding to get that question out of the way before asking what he meant by chapters.

"Oh, sorry,I haven't introduced myself yet have I?" asked the man, before clearing his throat, "I am the Guardian of this little slice of the Multiverse, the bloke who keeps everything rolling. I am the Chronically, the Keeper, the Watcher, the Eyes and the Voice of the one upstairs. You however can call me Dis. Dis Lexic."

"So, your God?" I asked.

"No, hes my boss," said Dis, "I'm just a Watcher. See, the Universe consists of more branches than can be counted and can be ran by one person, Omniscient or not, so the Big Man created beings like me to keep an eye on the offshoots of the original Multiverse."

"Original?"

"Yeah, you know, the original works without any changes?" said Dis, "Beings like me watch over the Multiverses spawned by human imagination."

"You mean Fanfiction Authors?"

"Exactly."

I dropped my face into my hands as I tried to make sense of everything. Here I was in Zeros body talking to a Godlike being charged with watching over worlds spawned by some lonely kid with way too much free time on his hands.

"So what am I?" I asked at length, looking up at Dis, only to find that he was typing away at a Keyboard with a cup of tea that hadn't been there before sat next to him.

"You're an Outsider," said Dis without looking up, "That basically means that you're a person from one of the Original Worlds reborn into a new Branch of a world that you know is fiction."

"Why?"

"Not a clue," replied Dis, "I've long since given up trying to understand why the Big Man does what he does, or why he nearly always sees fit to dump the Outsiders on me."

"You mean I'm not the only one?" I asked.

"Nope," said Dis, "In fact, in your world there's at least one other Outsider at the moment, although I'm sure there are more."

He indicated to one of the screens which showed an 12 year old boy with black hair training with a black and white sword in a training room.

"Leo Regulus Black, a Wizard, Demi-god and member of the Moon Kingdom. His nature is already obvious from his friends and abilities. However, it will be some time before he arrives here. I believe that it should be some time in his next story."

"Nature?"

"Outsiders are creatures of Change," said Dis, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers, "Even without trying, their presence changes the course of history."

"Then why wasn't I able to change anything?" I asked.

"Who says you didn't?" asked Dis.

"But I wasn't able to stop Toga from losing an eye, or my parents from being killed," I replied.

"You were unable to save your parents because events were already in motion for their demise," said Dis, "As for Toga's eye, that was just bad luck. Besides, I'm sure you noticed how your body reacted to Hio's bite."

I flinched and pressed my hand against my neck where I'd been bitten.

"Yeah, it hurt," I said, "But why did that happen, whatever it was?"

"Because you are an Outsider," I said, "Your body reacts differently to curses and supernatural viruses than humans. Well, that and it looks like your descended from Akasha Bloodriver."

"Hmm, why does that name sound so familiar?" I muttered.

"Maybe this will help," said Dis, throwing something to me.

I caught the object and looked at it, finding that it was a Rosary cross with a red bead.

"Holy shit!" I gasped, my head snapping back up to look at Dis, "You mean…"

"Yep, I do mean that Issa," said the Watcher, "Congratulations kid, you now have more power flowing through you than that stuck up bastard Kaname."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, despite what the Purebloods think, Akasha's line was far, far more powerful than any other because they channel their power into physical power," said Dis, "That extends to boosting their defence to unimaginable levels. Plus, you also have the Wealth of Power at your disposal and I don't think you'll be willing to squander such a powerful skill, will you?"

"Not a chance," I said, "However, I do have a question. Since I seem have fully transformed into a Vamp, does that mean I'm going to go nuts at some point?"

"No."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least I don't think so."

Never mind.

"I highly doubt that you will though," he continued, "According to this, your body has basically undergone the equivalent of a Blood Adoption Ritual as Shizuka's blood combined with Akasha's, causing both to activate to their full potential. In essence, your Vampire side is their child."

I blinked as I tried to imagine that without getting a nosebleed. I failed

"Um…"

"Don't worry about that though," said Dis with a grin, "It won't have any really impact on you. Oh, by the way, I suggest that you use that."

He pointed at the Rosary still in my hand.

"Its similar to Mokas Seal, only it doesn't hold a separate personality. It'll keep your Vampire powers mostly suppressed since I don't think you want people to know just how strong you are, do you?"

"Guess not," I muttered, "I'm not sure how the Hunters would react if they knew."

"Exactly. Now, it can be removed if needs be, but I'd rather you didn't."

"Your not going to make it so only my true love can remove it or something, are you?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm not that mean," said Dis, "No, you can remove it at will."

"Good."

"Now, I suggest you wake up."

"Wake up?" I asked, "What do you mean?"

Dis just grinned and reached out, flicking my forehead and making me jerk back.

* * *

"ZERO, WAKE UP!"

A piece of chalk bounced of my head, making me jerk back.

"Sorry sir," I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Hurumph, I don't know why you Prefects even bother coming to class," grumbled the teacher, "All you do is sleep."

The teacher returned to the lesson, leaving me to zone straight back out, thinking about the dream I'd been woken from. It had been a long, long time since I'd thought about that, mainly because doing so tended to cause me to have an existential crisis. After Dis had sent me back to my body, I had woken up in the middle of Yuki cleaning the blood off me with very hot water that had immediately made my jump, which in turn caused Yuki to jump, especially when I went from zombie to annoyed 13 year old boy. That had been a very...odd experience, especially when I realized that the Rosary had come through with me, proving that it hadn't been some kind of very strange dream.

I let out a sigh as I fingered said cross that was still attached to my neck by a similar chocker to the one Moka wore, although mine was a lot simpler. I had removed the Rosary only once and that had been to get used to my full strength so I didn't go too overboard if I needed to use it in a fight and destroy an entire building or something. The amount of power and strength I had was absolutely staggering and it took an entire day and nearly an entire forest worth of trees until I could get my strength under control. Fortunately, my enhanced strength in my human form was easier to deal with.

"ZERO!"

Another piece of chalk bounced off my forehead.

 **And thats done. This story is set in the same world as my Black Zodiac/Dark Eclipse story, but it won't have anything to do with it because Zero isnt connected to any of the worlds Leo is. His domain is Rosario+Vampire and Vampire Knight.**

 **Is Zero going to be OP? Em, well, when unsealed, hes as strong as Inner Moka. Make of that what you will.**

 **For those purists, remember that Zero isn't the same as he is in canon since he, well, isnt the same person.**

 **In this world, the Vampires are have a common ancestor, but various things have resulted in two lines with similar and different traits.**

 **With that, I'm done with this chapter. Please leave me a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Outsider Chronicles: Becoming More than Zero

Being reborn can be a pain in the ass as any Outsider can tell you. However, at least most are born as their own person. I wasn't so lucky and now I have to put up with being one of the gloomiest characters in the Anime equivalent of Twilight. Fuck that, I'm my own man!

 **And we're back with more of this idea. I don't think I really have anything to address up here so enjoy!**

Chapter 2

After getting chewed out by the teacher for not paying attention, I made my way over to the Night Class Dorm entrance, arriving just in time to see Kaname helping Yuki too her feet.

"Yo, sorry I'm late," I said as I approached, "Good morning Kaname."

"Hello, Zero," said the Pureblood, turning apathetic eyes on me.

Apparently even when I wasn't being deliberately dickish Kaname was still an ass. Then again, I knew that already considering I'd been doing this for a while now.

"Still as polite as ever I see," I said with a smile tight, "You should hurry though. I think your class is about to start."

"Of course. Goodbye Yuki."

He rejoined his classmates as they headed in the direction of the school building.

"Asshole," I muttered, "Seriously Yuki, how can you put up with that guy? Surely not for his sunny disposition."

"Don't be mean Zero," said Yuki, glaring at me, "And why were you late?"

"Because Teach was having a go at me."

I turned to the crowd of girls that were staring after the retreating Night Class with hearts in their eyes.

"Now to clear out the fangirls," I muttered, before pouring out Killing Intent and shouting, "Oi, you lot need to get to your dorms!"

The girls ran so fast they left behind after images.

"Don't you think that was a bit overboard?" asked Yuki.

"Eh, better than them sticking around and getting hurt," I said, pulling a can of tomato juice out of my pocket, "Even so, I can't help but think we need some more help around here."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but thats just not possible," said Headmaster Cross when we brought the issue to him.

"But Headmaster, theres way too much for us to deal with on our own," I protested, "We're not getting enough sleep as it is and the Day Class seems to be getting worse. Can't you get some of the special students to help?"

"Not a chance," said Cross while Yuki looked confused, "Sorry Zero, but you know why I can't do that."

"I don't see why not," I muttered, "I mean, its not like they'll tell anyone and we can finally have some time off."

"Ah, but the job of keeping the Night and Day classes separate is too important," said Cross, "And the long hours and complete lack of respect means that no one else will accept the job. Besides I can only trust it to my loving son and daughter!"

"Fine, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm tired of having chalk thrown at me!" I growled, "Yuki, can you talk some sense into him?"

"Huh? But I really don't mind," said Yuki, "Besides, the Night Class are all behaving themselves and getting on well with the Day Class."

"Ah, Yuki is the only one who understands my pacifist ideology!" said Cross, "It is my dream that one day we shall be able to break the vicious circle of hatred between Humans and Monsters and that the youth of today will help build that future!"

I deadpanned. That seemed to happen a lot. Everyone who knew about Vamps always assumed that I hated them when, in actual fact, I was pretty ambivalent. I only didn't like Kaname and that was because he's an asshole. Plus, it would be kinda hypocritical of me to hate Vampires when I was probably more Vampire than most of the Vampires in the school.

"Right, I've heard all this before so I'm going on patrol," I grumbled as I hopped out the window.

"Looks like you're having a rough night," said a quiet voice from the nearby bushes.

"Hey Sayori, what are you doing out and about?" I asked, walking up to the girl.

Sayori was Yukis best friend and roommate, a petite, slender girl with short, brown hair, big hazel eyes and a quiet demeanor. She also happened to be a Witch. Yes, Cross Academy did indeed play host to more than Monsters and Humans, but the only two people who actually knew that was myself and the Headmaster, which only added to my workload as I had to keep an eye on the Monster population as well as the Night Class and the Day class. Fortunately, their weren't that many Monsters in school as most of them went to Youkai Academy. Yes, that Youkai Academy. Finding that out nearly made me brain myself against a wall, although I suppose I probably should have expected it all things considered.

"Mistletoe picked under the full moon holds magical properties useful in potions," said Sayori, holding up some of the plant and breaking me from my musings.

"Ah, well then, carry on," I said, "Just don't let Yuki or the Night Class catch you, K?"

Sayori nodded and ducked back into the bush, leaving me to continue on my rounds.

* * *

As expected, I fell asleep during class the next day and earnt myself detention with Yuki.

"Its your fault for staying out all night and sleeping all day," said Sayori when Yuki complained about it, "That seems like something a Vampire would do."

Wow, thats really subtle Sayori, why don't you just tell her you know.

"W-whoa, you don't really believe in Vampires, do you?" stuttered Yuki.

"Of course not."

On second thought, it doesn't look like Yukis smart enough to figure it out.

"Hey, will you stay with me over my detention?" asked Yuki, "It sucks having to stay here with that jerk."

"Hey!" I yelled, "What have I done to be called a jerk?"

Yuki just stuck her tongue out at me.

* * *

Later, we were stood on the schools balcony, looking out over the grounds for anything that could indicate a student out of bed when I noticed that Yuki was looking in the wrong direction.

"Hey, keep your head in the game Yuki," I said, "Now's not the time to be staring at tall, dark and dickish."

"I-i-its not like that!" protested Yuki, "I-I was just making sure that the Night Class was OK!"

"Suuuure you were," I grumbled, "I'm going to go take a look around."

I leaped down off the roof and wandered off through the woods that surrounded the school. I hadn't been wandering for long when the wind changed and the scent of blood reached my sensitive nose. I sighed and turned in the direction it was coming from, easily spotting the source of the scent as a pair of Day Class students. I was about to approach them and send them packing when another, much more heady scent reached my nostrils. Almost immediately, my mouth started watering and I had to duck behind a tree to get a hold of myself before I charged in their and grabbed Yuki. Fortunately, this wasn't my first time having to resist the scent of Yukis blood, so I was able to resist and got myself back under control by biting down on my hand.

"Bloody hell," I muttered through my hand, "She smells better every day."

After a few seconds, I had sufficiently regained enough of my faculties to keep from biting Yuki and stepped around the tree...Only to see that Aidou was already biting her. I crossed the clearing in the blink of an eye, grabbed the blond Vampire by the shoulder and tossed him into a nearby tree.

"No biting," I said as the two girls who had been sneaking around fainted, "Are you OK Yuki?"

"I-I'm fine Zero," said Yuki.

"What the hell Kiryu!" gasped Aidou as he struggled to his feet, holding his injured back, "It was just a taste."

I raised an eyebrow and vanished, reappearing in front of the idiot with my fist buried in his gut.

"Yes, but you're not supposed to drink blood on school grounds, moron," I said as I chopped the Vampire on the back of the neck, sending him crashing to the ground, "Not to mention the fact that I highly doubt that Kuran is going to be very pleased with you for this."

"You are quite correct about that Kiryu," said a calm voice from the shadows as the Pure Blood of the school appeared, "While I don't appreciate you being quite so heavy handed with Aidou, I do appreciate you dealing with the problem. I shall take these fools to the Headmaster and see to it that they are punished. As for those two…"

He pointed at the two unconscious girls who were having their memories modified by one of Kanames followers.

"I shall take them as well. Is that alright, Kiryu?"

"Of course, it is your job after all," I said, "Come on Yuki, we've got more patrolling to do."

I grabbed Yukis hand and dragged her away from the clearing. The strong smell of blood was starting to get to me and I was so glad that I took more after my Shuzen side rather than the Hio side or my eyes would probably be glowing right now. I paused as we reached the main path and pulled a roll of bandages out of my pocket, grabbing Yukis injured hand and wrapping the still bleeding wound.

"You know, you should be careful," I said, "Your blood seems to be especially tasty to Vamps and I'd hate to see you get hurt."

"I can take care of myself Zero," said Yuki.

"I know, but still."

I tied off the bandage.

"Their, done."

Yuki caught my hands before I could release her and gently ran her fingers over the already healing bite on my hand.

"Whats this?" she asked, "It looks like a bite…"

"Its nothing," I said, gently taking my hand back, "I cut myself earlier. Its not bleeding, so I'm alright."

Yuki didn't listen and grabbed my roll of bandages, wrapping up the self inflicted injury.

"You should be more careful Zero," she scolded me gently.

Once she finished wrapping up my injury, she gave me a quick hug and ran off to continue her rounds, leaving me staring after her and blinking incredulously.

"Huh, that was interesting," I muttered, looking down at my newly bound hand.

As I did, I noticed a smudge of blood on the pad of my thumb that a quick sniff revealed to be Yukis. Now, I probably should have just wiped it off, but I was curious. I had drank regular blood before since the tablets the Night Class had made made me hurl, but that was always from transfusion packs I swiped from Hospitals and obtained through some...less than legal means. They tasted alright, but they were very bland and unappetising. I hesitantly brought by thumb to my mouth and licked the blood off.

It was like a firework went off in my mouth and it took all I had not to let out a moan of pleasure. Holllly shit, how in the world was Aideo able to stand up after drinking Yukis blood directly from the source. I staggered over to the fountain in the middle of the nearby courtyard and stuck my head under the flow in an attempt to cool of before I did something really stupid.

* * *

A few hours later, I headed back to the Dorms and grabbed my bath things, intending to go and have a shower to fully clear my head and get the grime of patrolling in the dark off me, before I remembered that Yuki was already in their as I was about to open the door. Instead, I knocked on it.

"Who is it?" asked Yuki through the door.

"Its me," I said, "Are you nearly done in their?"

"Can't you use your Dorm baths?"

"They don't open until dawn."

Their was a pause, before Yuki opened the door.

"Alright, come in. I'm nearly done anyway."

"Thanks."

I stepped through the door and walked behind the screen that lead into the bathing area where I began to strip.

"You know, according to the old legends, I might become a Vampire myself now," said Yuki after a moments silence.

"Heh, I think thats unlikely," I said.

"You know, ten years ago I was attacked by a Vampire to," said Yuki, "I guess my blood must be extra sweet to them."

I paused as I slipped my trousers off, my mind shooting back to earlier in the evening when I had tasted that small amount of Yukis blood. Immediately, my head started spinning and I actually took a step towards Yuki before I wrenched myself back under control.

"Guess I need to be more careful from now on!" said yuki cheerfully, "I'll make sure that no one else manages to take a bite out of me!"

"S-sounds good," I said.

"Are you OK? You sound kind of strange back there," said Yuki.

"I'm fine, just tired," I said, before stepping into the bath proper and sticking my head under the water.

* * *

The next day was the day before Valentine's day and all of the girls were making a racket, which didn't do my aching head any good. Bloody lack of sleep… I let out a groan as Sayori called out Yuki on the resepy book for chocolate treats laying on the desk in front of her, to which she protested very loudly. I shot a glare at her, laced with a small amount of KI that had both girls stiffening.

"I may be wrong, but I feel like someone behind us is glaring," deadpanned Sayori.

"Would you mind keeping it down a bit?" I growled, "My head is pounding."

"Oh yeah, we've got Zero!" exclaimed one of the other boys, "Hes at the top of the class and really good at sports! Get some for...us…"

He trailed of as I slowly turned my head towards him, KI pouring off me and forming into an ominous mask over my shoulder.

"M-maybe it would be better if you didn't," stuttered Sayori.

"G-good plan," said the boy, shrinking in his seat.

I let up on the KI and let my head drop to the desk with a groan as I pulled a pack of caffeine tablets out of my jacket. Hopefully these would help lessen my throbbing head.

* * *

Later, I found myself stood in the Headmasters office as he briefed us on how easily the Night Class's identities could be revealed during the festivities. However, I was still nursing a headache and didn't really feel up to his antics, as evident by my glare. Apparently Cross interpreted it as an 'I hate Vampires' glare though and went off on a triad about how one day I'd understand.

"Um, Headmaster?" I said, but Yuki cut me off before I could correct the ex-Hunter.

"Head...um, Father, I have a gift for you," said Yuki, getting up on the desk and holding out a sheaf of paper coupons to him, "And here, my gift to you Zero."

I sighed as Cross started yelling again and looked at the small square of paper.

"Really? Again? You've given me the same gift since we were kids," I said.

"Shut it," snapped Yuki, before grabbing my wrist and dragging me from the room, "Come on, lets go!"

As expected, the crowds outside of the Moon Dorms was even rowdier than normal, what with the girls being so excited for Valentine's day and I had to save one from a nasty fall. Fortunately, once the Night Class actually came out, the girls calmed down some or rather, became somewhat easier to control, enough that I was able to catch my breath.

"Zero."

I looked up to see Kaname stood in front of me with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Are you well?"

I blinked before I realized what he was asking. I returned the smirk and nodded.

"Peachy," I said, "I'm healthy as a horse."

"I see, thats good to hear," said Kaname, before turning and walking away.

"Hey Kaname, if you want to try me, I'm ready whenever you are," I called.

Kaname just ignored me and continued on his way.

* * *

Later that night, I was heading back to my room when I spotted a light on in the kitchen. I peeked inside and was unsurprised to see Yuki attempting to make chocolate for tomorrow...and failing miserably if the odd purple miasma that was escaping from the pot was any indication.

"I hope you're not planning to feed Kaname that," I said, making Yuki jump as I stepped into the kitchen, "Well, unless you want to kill him that is, in which case, I'd recommend adding water hemlock to it."

"Shut up Zero!" snapped Yuki, "Its not that bad!"

At that moment, whatever was in the pot let out a quiet, ominous chuckle as a pair of glowing eyes opened on it and a tentacle shot out and tried to grab Yuki. She let out a scream and stabbed the creature she had created, causing it to deflate with a hiss.

"Riggght, I'm going to bed before you create some kind of cosmic monstrosity," I said, leaving the room.

* * *

The next day was just as hectic as the previous, although at least now we had the gates set up to corral the hoards of fangirls somewhat. Since Yuki had everything under control, I settled for standing back and keeping an eye out for anything that could go wrong.

"U-um, excuse me, Zero?"

I turned and saw the girl I had saved yesterday stood nearby.

"Need something?" I asked.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday, so I made you this," she said, holding out a bag of chocolate.

Since I was a nicer person than the original Zero, I accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you."

The girl blushed and ran away. I slipped the chocolate into my pocket, before glancing back at Yuki, just as the crowd of girls she was trying to keep back pushed her over, knocking the box of chocolates she'd bought for Kaname out of her pocket. The box landed at my feet and I picked it up.

"Hey Kaname, think fast," I said, lobbing it at his head.

As expected, the Pureblood caught it easily.

"You dropped that."

"I see, thank you Yuki," he said.

"A-ah, your welcome!" stuttered the girl, shooting to her feet.

Once Kaname was out of sight, she scowled and whirled around to face me and taking a swing at my face, which I avoided.

"What the hell Zero?" she demanded as she started pummeling my chest, "Why'd you do that?"

"Isn't that why you bought them, to give to Kaname?" I asked, not at all bothered by the attacks.

"Y-yeah, but I thought it might be awkward if I gave him a gift," mumbled Yuki as she turned away.

I smiled at the cute reaction and playfully mussed her hair.

"Aww, you're cute when you're embarrassed," I said.

Yuki slapped my hand away as she blushed and tried to fix her messed up hair.

"S-shut up!"

* * *

Later, after the sun had gone down, I was wandering my patrol route by the lake when the familiar figure of Aidou stepped out of the tree line in front of me, followed by the other members of the Night Class, except Kaname, Ichijo and Seiren.

"Good evening ladys and gents, what can I do for you?" I asked with a smile that showed off my slightly elongated canines which, for some reason, no one ever seemed to notice.

"You're a little cocky, Zero Kiryu," said Aidou.

"You're just a human and you treat Lord Kamane like hes nothing," growled Ruka.

"Human eh?" I muttered but no one seemed to hear me.

"We really doing this?" asked Rima.

"Yeah, but Takuma said we should leave it," said Shiki in his normal board tone.

"And thats some advice you should take," I said, "Trust me, you have no idea what I can really do."

Akatsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, thats quite a thing to say," he mused, before narrowing his eyes, "I was going to be the voice of reason, but now…"

"See, its that kind of attitude that makes people think your cocky," growled Aidou as the ground underneath his feet froze all the way down to the lake behind me.

Akatsuki narrowed his eyes and the leaves on the tree behind him caught fire. I shifted my stance, my fingers twitching to my Rosary, just in case, when…

"Hold it right their!"

Yuki came flying in from the air thanks to a massive vault with her staff.

"Fighting is forbidden, didn't any of you read the handbook?" she said, taking a stance beside me, "If you won't back down, you'll need to go through me."

Most of the Vampires relaxed, clearly not willing to risk Kanames ire, but Aidou didn't seem willing to back down.

"Aidou, I said back down!" said Yuki, taking a step forwards

"I'm going to be punished anyway," he growled, his eyes lighting up as he glared at me, "But I'm at least going to take my revenge for the other night."

He took a step forwards and Yuki took an involuntary step back at the look on the Nobles face, only for her heel to slip on the ice. I darted forwards to catch her as she fell, only for her hand to catch my Rosary. I had just enough time to heave an exasperated sigh in my head as I felt the chain brake, before the dam that held back my power broke. It was like I had stuck my finger in a plug socket as pure power flowed through my veins and out, erupting in a pillar of blood red light that caused the sky and the moon to take on a blood red glow, as well as attract the attention of anyone even remotely sensitive to Demonic Energy for miles around. A flock of bats appeared from the moon, swirling around me as my hair darkened, my shoulders broadened and my fangs lengthened.

The entire process took less than a second and left the gathered Vampires and Yuki utterly speechless as the shell of bats that covered me flew away in a flurry of wings. I took a deep breath, taking a moment to revel in my full power being unleashed, before opening my eyes. At the sight of my now blood red eyes, everyone took a step back.

"W-what the hell," stuttered Ruka, "W-what is this power?"

I grinned, revealing my fangs.

"Really, you can't tell?" I asked, my voice slightly deep from the transformation and dripping with power.

"Thats impossible," muttered Akatsuki, "I thought you were human...How can you be one of _those?"_

"What are you talking about Akatsuki?" asked Aidou.

"Hes a legendary S Class super monster," said the fire user.

Aidou immediately went white and took a step back.

"Huh, maybe you're not as stupid as I thought," I said, "but still…"

I tensed my legs and vanished, reappearing in front of the ice user.

"You need to learn your place."

THWACK!

My leg impacted Aidou's ribs and sent him flying back into the woods where he slammed into a tree and slumped down against it.

"Next time you pick a fight with me, I won't hold back," I said, "Got it?"

"Yes sir," slurred Aidou, before falling limp.

"This fight, lasted a total of 28 seconds!" chirped a small bat as it flew past us.

I smirked and turned to face the other Vamps, who all immediately legged it for the safety of the school, before turning to Yuki. The girl was staring at me in awe, but flinched when I started walking over to her.

"Are you scared of me?" I asked, stopping in place.

Yukis hesitation was all I needed.

"I see," I said with a sigh, "Well, you really shouldn't be. I'm still the same Zero you've always known."

I reached out, doing my best to ignore the way she flinched as I got closer, before plucking the Rosary Seal from her hand and reattaching it to its chain. The flow of energy immediately stopped and I shifted back to my normal human form.

"Their, see?"

Yuki nodded, before taking a deep breath.

"What in the world was that Zero?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could the wind changed and carried Yukis scent straight into my nose. Now, normally I have decent control, as previously mentioned, but my senses were still at their enhanced level and the scent of Yukis blood was utterly overwhelming.

"Well you see," I said as I slowly moved towards her, "The truth is that...I'm a vampire."

Before she could react, my fangs found her neck.

 **And thats that. Yes, I did basically just swipe a fight scene from Rosario+Vampire, but since Zeros basically a male Moka in this I felt it was appropriate. Also, since this story takes place in the same world as R+V, even if it isn't a true crossover, there will be other Monsters at Cross, although not to many.**

 **Now for something a bit different, a Bitesized Monster dictionary!**

Vampire: Although famed as the strongest of all Monsters, the truth is that Vampires can range from being barely stronger than humans to being the S-class Super Monsters they are known as. Those known as Purebloods and Nobles, while powerful, cannot hold a candle to an S class in physical combat, although the abilities they possess can even the playing field some what.

* * *

Witch: These are the race that live with nature and have the ability to use nature as their "magic." They are capable of performing a varieties of magics, including ones that mutate their own body. They have been part of human history for centuries.

 **With that I'm done and am going to sign out so make sure to leave me lots of lovely reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Outsider Chronicles: Becoming More than Zero

Being reborn can be a pain in the ass as any Outsider can tell you. However, at least most are born as their own person. I wasn't so lucky and now I have to put up with being one of the gloomiest characters in the Anime equivalent of Twilight. Fuck that, I'm my own man!

 **And we are back. Due to various reasons, I have made a slight alteration to the first chapter. Nothing really earth shattering, just changed Zeros ancestor so he's a bit more distantly related to her. Yes, her. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Pure. Bliss. That is the only way I can describe the taste of Yukis blood. If I thought I was ready for how good she tasted from that tiny amount I had tasted before, I was sorely mistaken. It was like a nuclear bomb of flavor had gone off in my mouth and this time I couldn't resist the moan that escaped my mouth.

"Z-zero…"

Yuki shoved me away and I staggered back, my mind fogged from the taste of her blood. I shook my head, clearing the fog and looked up at Yuki, who was holding her neck and staring at me in shock. I had just got my brain back in gear when something dropped out of the tree I was stood under and landed on my head.

"No biting on campus."

"Damnit Sayuri!" I growled at the Witch who was now standing on my head, "Get off!"

I took a swipe at her as she hopped off me and glided over to Yuki, who looked like she was about to pass out at the sight of her friend floating off the ground and wearing a stereotypical witches outfit.

"S-Sayuri? W-whats…" she waved and fell over backwards, the shocks of the evening clearly becoming to much for her.

Fortunately, Sayuri was close enough to catch her and hoisted her with a bit of magic.

"I'll take her back to our room," she said.

"Good idea and make sure you tell her whats going on," I said, "I think she should probably know about the rest of the gang. Hmm, can you get everyone else together tomorrow?"

"No problem."

She gave me a thumbs up, before flying off with Yuki.

"Are you sure thats a good idea Zero?"

I turned to see Cross stood nearby. Looking at me through serious eyes.

"What, telling Yuki about us?" I asked, "Or biting her? Because the second one was definitely a bad idea. However, Yuki does kinda need to know since I'm the one whos been keeping them under control and you know that Kaname's going to try and get me transferred after this debacle."

Cross sighed.

"Your right. Of course you are, you know the Monsters better than I do. Just...keep her safe."

"Hey, keeping people safe is my job," I said with a grin as I tugged on my arm band.

Cross just rolled his eyes.

* * *

A little while later, I knocked on the door to Yukis room, which opened to release a cloud of green smoke and the smell of rotten eggs.

"What the bloody hell?" I spluttered as my face streamed with tears.

"I thought I should do something to stop you from biting Yuki again," said Sayori from where she was stirring a big, black cauldron that was full of green goop.

"So you decided to make a potion that stank up the entire room?" I growled.

"No, it only smells bad to Vampires," she said.

I scowled and moved across the room, throwing the window open to release some of the smell. I had no idea whether Yuki was still vampire enough to get gassed by this awful smell, but I wasn't going to take the chance.

"Thats completely unnecessary," I said, "The only reason I lost control tonight is because my power was released."

"Hmmm, of course it was," said Sayori, apparently completely unconcerned by my glare.

"Unngg."

At that moment, Yuki stirred and opened her eyes. I was about to go and check on her, but before I could a washtub appeared out of nowhere and slammed into my head.

"How are you feeling Yuki?" asked Sayori as if she hadn't just taken a leaf out of a certain prepubescent witches book.

Yuki rubbed her neck where a slight mark like a lovebite could be seen.

"I feel like my world has been turned on its head," said the girl, "But I can't remember why."

She looked around the room, before her gaze fell on me as I pushed the washtub off my head and stood.

"Zero…"

"Hey Yuki, are you alright?" I asked, "I didn't hurt you too badly did I?"

Yukis hand moved back to the mark I'd given her as she glanced at Sayuri.

"N-no, but should we…"

"I already know," said the Witch, cutting her friend off.

"K-know what?" stuttered Yuki.

"About the Night Class and this moron."

CLANG!

"OW!"

Yuki stared at the washtub that had just dropped onto my head after appearing from nowhere in shock, before her eyes shifted to her friend and the wand in her hand.

"You didn't actually think that Vampires were the only supernatural creature in existence, did you?" asked Sayori, looking amused.

Yukis look said it all that she did actually think that.

"Well, get that thought out of your head because its far from true," I said as I got to my feet, rubbing my head, "Hell, there's even a whole highschool for Monsters and we have more than a few in the Day Class. Sayori is a Witch and we also have a Lamia, a Werewolf, a harpy, a cyclops and a few others I can't think of off the top of my head."

"Don't forget the Vampire," said Sayori, "You probably ought to explain that as well."

"I was getting to that," I growled before turning back to Yuki, "As you probably have guessed, I'm a Vampire who used to be human. I won't go into the hows and whys, but the gist of it is that the Vampire that attacked my family was a Pureblood, meaning that her bite has the power to turn a human into a Vampire. Normally, this results in a weak creature barely worth calling a Vampire who would eventually lose their sanity and become a bloodthirsty monster. I however am a bit different. I'm still not entirely sure how, but I found out that I'm actually very distantly descended from a very powerful S Class Vampire. The Purebloods bite basically caused my ancestors blood to activate, turning me into an S Class."

"What exactly is an S Class?" asked Yuki, "I mean, how is it different from the other Vampires in the Night Class?"

"Well let me put it like this," I said with a grin that showed off my fangs, "Kaname Kuran is not the strongest Vampire on campus. I am. Vampire's are broken up into 6 classes, going from those who were once Human up to the Purebloods at the top, the ones with the highest rank in the Vampire Realm. S Class Vampires however are a bit different. We don't have any real rank in the Realm because we are technically a subspecies that came into existence about 500 years ago. Our strength is massive and it scares the Purebloods and Aristocrats, so they tend to ignore that we exist and hope we go away."

Their was a moments silence as Yuki absorbed everything I had told her.

"Are you OK with this Zero?" she asked at length.

"OK with what?" I asked, confused.

"Being a Vampire. I know you hate them."

I blinked, before letting out a groan and dropping my head into my hands.

"Seriously, why does everyone assume that I hate Vampires?" I groaned, "Yuki, I don't hate Vampires, I'm pretty much ambivalent to them. Sure, I don't like Kaname and some members of the Night Class, but that's because their stuck up and self righteous idiots, not because they're Vampires. I am many things Yuki, but a hypocrite is not one of them."

Yuki flinched slightly at that.

"Sorry Zero," she said, "I just thought…"

"Yeah, I know," I said, already knowing what she was going to say, "I get why people would think I dislike Vampires, but I don't lump everyone from a group into one category."

"Weren't you the one who coined the phrase no biting on campus?" asked Sayori.

"Shut it, stupid Witch," I growled.

CLANG!

Yuki giggled as I glared at Sayori for the latest bump on my head and Sayori and I couldn't resist joining in.

"So, do you have any questions?" I asked once we had stopped laughing.

"Actually, I was wondering why you changed when I broke that cross," said Yuki, pointing at my Rosary.

"Ah, right," I said, gently rubbing the cross at my neck, "This is a Seal meant to keep back most of my power so I don't endanger everyone around me. You've got to understand, S Class Vampires are known as the Strongest for a reason. With my full power unleashed, I could easily destroy an entire building without trying so this seal helps keep my power at a reasonable level."

"Speaking of, how was Yuki able to remove it?" asked Sayuri, "Last time someone tried that they nearly choked you."

"Not a clue," I replied.

"I see."

"Zero, what happens now?" asked Yuki, "I mean, if your a Vampire, doesn't that mean you'll be transferred to the Night Class?"

I snorted.

"Not likely. Like I said, S Class Vampires are feared by the rest and theres no way that any of them will agree to me being in the same class as them, not even if Kamame insists."

Yuki looked relieved. I smiled at her and got to my feet.

"Well, I really need to get going," I said, "I'll finish up our patrols alone, you stay here and get some rest. You've had a lot of shocks tonight and I'm sure you have hundreds of questions for Sayori."

I left the room and headed back outside, taking a deep breath as I left the dorms.

* * *

The next day started bright and early (unfortunately) with me stalking into the classroom to find everyone talking about a new teacher and squealing over him.

"Oh great, looks like this is happening earlier than I thought," I grumbled, resting my head on the desk.

I largely ignored everyone's prattling as I tried to get a few minutes extra sleep, only really fully waking up when the door opened and our new teacher entered. As expected, it was my old teacher from my childhood and everyone immediately started murmuring about how cool he looked with his eyepatch.

"Before we begin, Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu, the Headmaster wants to talk to you," he said, fixing me with a one eyed glare that I countered with an utterly bored stare.

I wasn't really that scared of him since I hadn't done anything to get myself on the Hunters shitlist.

"Really?" asked Yuki, "What does he want?"

"I didn't ask, but you two had better go," said Toga.

I stood and exited the classroom, pausing outside the door to wait for Yuki, before continuing to the Headmasters office.

"Hello you two," said Cross when we arrived, "I'm afraid I need to ask you for a favor."

He handed Yuki a piece of paper.

"I need you to go and buy a few things from the village."

Yuki nodded as she scanned the list.

"Sure, lets go Zero," she said.

* * *

After getting changed into street clothes, Yuki and I headed out of the gates and down into the village, quickly buying what was on Cross' list so we could enjoy the trip of the grounds. Naturally, I ended up carrying everything, but I didn't mind. It was worth it to see Yuki smiling after everything that had been going on lately. We ended up in a small cafe, with Yuki enjoying a large sunday and me drinking some tea.

"Hey Zero, do you know that new teacher?" asked Yuki.

"I do," I replied, "And hes not as scary as he might appear. He taught me back before…"

I trailed off and Yuki seemed to pick up on why.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," she said.

"Its OK," I muttered.

Although I had been expecting it and, quite honestly, came out with far more than I ever expected to, that didn't mean it didn't hurt. It was my family after all, although I had come to terms with it a long time ago.

"E-excuse me," said a waitress as she came over, "Are you from the Cross Academy Night Class?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry Miss, I'm not," I said, cutting her off.

"O-oh, sorry," she stuttered, before leaving with a red face.

I let out another sigh and got to my feet.

"Yuki, I'm going to go wait outside," I said, grabbing our bags.

The waitresses comments had made me notice the fact that most of the women in the cafe were eyeing me with verous looks on their faces that was making me extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh, OK," said Yuki, looking at me worriedly, "Just let me pay and I'll be right out."

I nodded and headed out the door, leaning against the wall with a sigh. Almost as soon as I did, the wind changed and I became aware of a strange smell on the wind. I narrowed my eyes at the scent and pushed off the wall, glancing around to try and pinpoint it. I slipped out perches into a nearby planter to hide them, before heading off in the direction of the scent. I wasn't entirely sure what I was smelling, but I knew that it couldn't be anything good.

* * *

I followed my nose into the network of alleyways that crisscrossed the town and up onto the rooftops where I quickly found the source of the smell when it dropped down in front of me. It was a Level E who looked like he was on the prowl for prey and for some reason decided that I looked like a likely target .

"Who the hell are you?" he growled, eyeing me warily, "You don't smell like a Human."

"Who I am doesn't matter," I said, "I can't allow you to remain here to attack Humans unchecked."

The Level E gave a feral grin, revealing his fangs as his nails lengthened to claws.

"You think you can stop me?" he growled, "Don't make me laugh!"

He charged, but he looked like he was going in slow motion compared with some of the foes I had faced. I sighed and held up my hand.

"So weak," I muttered, "Learn your place."

I shot past him and skidded to a stop a few meters behind him, blood dripping from my fingertips as the Level E exploded.

"Didn't even need to release my Seal," I muttered, "I am so glad for whatever it was that kept me from becoming something like that."

"Oh my, this is unexpected."

"Great, that means this was even more of a waist of time."

I turned to face the new voices and was utterly unsurprised to see that it was Shiki and Takuma.

"I take it you were here to deal with him?" I asked, indicating to the pile of ashes that was quickly being blown away.

"Indeed, I must admit that seeing you take him out so efficiently was quite the surprise," said Takuma, "It looks like the rumors about you are true Zero."

"You mean the ones that say I'm S Class?" I asked with a smirk.

"Exactly. By the way, Lord Kaname would like to meet you at some point."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Alright, I'll talk to him tomorrow night," I said, "I'm afraid that I already have plans for tonight."

Takuma nodded.

"Very well. Well, have a good day!"

The two Night Class students turned and left the alleyway.

"You can come out now Yuki."

Yuki stepped out from one of the side alleys where she had been hiding.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked.

I just tapped my nose.

"You have a very distinct scent."

"I see."

Yuki slowly approached, eyeing the pile of ashes.

"What was that?" she asked.

"That was a Level E," I said, "A Vampire who was once Human who has lost all sense of humanity and turned into a bloodthirsty monster."

Yukis head snapped around to look at me.

"So then… He was like you?"

I chuckled.

"Nope, not even close. Well, it would have been me if not for my bloodline. Their is no risk of me becoming like that."

"Thats a relief," said Yuki with a sigh, "Come on, we should be heading back."

She walked past me, heading for the entrance of the alley. As she passed me, I caught the scent of her blood and caught her hand, gently rolling up her sleeve to reveal a small cut.

"Zero?"

"You should really be more careful," I said, reaching into the bag that Yuki held and pulling out a box of plasters.

I got one out and stuck it over the wound, before I caught Yukis look.

"What? You thought I was going to lose control again?" I asked with a smirk, "Don't worry, I have better control than that."

Yuki blushed. I smiled and rubbed her head, which made her blush even harder.

 **And thats the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it.**

 **I also hope that my explanation of the difference between VK Vamps and R+V makes sense.**

 **Don't have anything else to say really other than a request for you to review!**


End file.
